


Everything Will Be Okay

by DizzyPoleCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPoleCat/pseuds/DizzyPoleCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eight year old with a huge imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> The toys are handmade; they also look like Kwamis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy, when is Félix coming back?"

"Dear, you mustn't be so hard on him. He didn't mean it, he's only a child," the loving mother stroked her child's blonde hair and looked into his watery green eyes. She placed a bandaid on his scraped knee and kissed his forehead. He was a near spitting image of her.

The father sighed and watched his wife pick up a wooden table with long legs and a square surface. Adrien, their son, had run into it while playing with his ladybug and black cat stuffed animals.

"I know, I know. But if he had broken any of the picture frames-" he tried to say while rubbing his temple.

"There you go again, with the rubbing. Honestly, Gabriel, if you rub that spot enough..."

Mrs. Agreste kissed her son on his forehead once again,  placed the pictures of their small family of four onto the table in the long hallway and gave the two stuffed animals to a now happy eight year old boy with outstretched hands.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Agreste? There's someone calling for you. It's about Félix and his hospital bills," the assistant moved red streaked bangs out if the way of her eyes and tucked a strand of short hair behind her ear.

"Oh! R-right..." she quickly changed the subject. "Hey, Nathalie, have you ever considered wearing glasses? You'll be able to see a lot better!"

The two women walked away to another part of the enormous house, leaving the father and son alone in the hallway. Mr. Agreste turned to leave.

"Daddy, when is Félix coming back?" the little boy looked up to his father innocently.

"He isn't coming back, Adrien,"

"Why?"

"Because some people just aren't lucky enough..."

"Lucky?"

"Go to your playroom, Adrien..."

* * *

" _Lucky charm!!_ " the ladybug tossed a red spotted yoyo into the air.

Adrien dropped the toys and searched around the area for something he could use for his new idea, "lucky charm". He settled with a popsicle wrapper and continued playing.

His black cat appeared beside the ladybug, "You're gonna take Evil Fox Girl out with a popsicle? That may not be the most  _purr_ fect idea, My Lady!"

"You'll see, Chaton! I have an idea!"

Adrien tucked the cat under his arm, gathered his ladybug's things and moved to the open window of his play room. He set the things down on the floor in front of the fox on the windowpane and resumed playing.

"Watch this, Chat! Since there's a lot of fakes, only one will be hurt by the light!" The ladybug reflected the sun off of the wrapper and into the fox's cold black bead eyes.

The little boy reached to the fox to play out it's reaction.

"Ahh, my eyes!" Evil Fox Girl moved her paws in front of her face.

"There! Use your destructive cat claws on her necklace! That's where the evilizing butterfly is!"

The cat was scooped up and held into the air, "Cat destruction!" Adrien thrusted the black cat at the fox, only to see the two disappear over the edge of the window and plummet two stories into the garden below.

"Lila, Chat Noir!" panic struck the blonde haired child as he rushed over to the window. He looked over the edge on his toes. "Oh no..."

* * *

 

Adrien ran out of the playroom as fast as he could. Down the stairs, through the hallway, past the pictures of his family and by a number of rooms he went.

"Gabriel, you aren't  _serious_ , are you?"

The distressed voice of his mother stopped him in his tracks. Never before had he heard her sound so unhappy. He turned around peeked into the room where his parents stood.

"Honey, please don't shout. You know as well as I do that he cannot be helped," His father's voice was soft and even, which Adrien heard only rarely.

"Félix  _will_ be okay... he will!" another shout.

"The injuries to his chest and head are the ones people don't survive unless they're lucky. You need to see that." another calm response.

"And you need to have a little faith!" His mother turned abruptly and walked over to a mirror that hung above a table similar to the one in the hallway. She reached in the drawer, and pulled out a peacock hair clip.

Gabriel took the clip from her hands as she struggled to open the clip. He took out her ponytail, gathered hair from each side of her head, and clipped the golden locks in place with the blue and green clip that resembled a small bird with enormous, elegant feathers.

"Go see him," he said finally as he looked at his wife's reflection. "Take Adrien, too. I think it's about time he saw his brother. They're twins, after all. They've never been separated this long."

"Are you sure? Is... is that a good idea?"

"I'm sure. It's about time he knew."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read chapter seven of my ML drabbles. It's connected to this.


End file.
